Back Again
by Mrs. Tophat
Summary: Six months after Rosie set the animatronics free, life is great for her. But when she started to dream about the very place that scarred her, she goes back to the pizzeria to search for answers. And she reunites with someone who has been long forgotten.
1. Traumatized

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

"We're home!" I yelled as Bonnie and I burst into my house. Golden Freddy, Freddy, Chica and Foxy ran into the room and smiled when they saw us. Bonnie and I went grocery shopping and finally got them dinner. Since they came to live with me, I've had almost no room, but it's alright. I didn't have any problems with them being here.

Golden Freddy smiled and offered to take some of the bags in my hands, to which I graciously accepted. I never got tired of them being here, and I was happy to have them as such awesome friends.

"Finally! Let's eat already!" Chica groaned.

I giggled and took off my shoes as Freddy and I headed for the kitchen to get cooking. But even though my life was awesome with my awesome new roommates, not a day hasn't gone by that I didn't miss Vincent. Sure, he was a child killer and he was a scary son of a gun, but deep down, he was a really sweet and caring guy. And since that night that he was stuffed into a suit, I haven't dared to go back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

But, Freddy and I got started on the tacos, carefully crafting each one with caution. And about thirty minutes later, they were done to perfection. We sat around the table and ate, talking and laughing about the little things we were doing.

It was summer, and none of us really had anything going on. We had all agreed that if anyone asked about them, we'd say that they were friends of mine from out of town that were staying with me. I've had to move out of my small studio apartment, and into a two story house so I could have enough room for all five of them. But that wasn't the real issue at hand. I had a really crappy job. I worked at Subway's, five days a week for ten hours a day. Dealing with people who really didn't give a crap about manners and would say rude comments to me about my blue hair. I refused to dye it back to blonde when a lady started to berate me one day about it.

But anyways, I was about ready to quit. I was sick of the low pay, the rude comments and the hot and steamy place. But I couldn't find a job worth my time. I could go back to Freddy's, but I was too traumatized by the thought of returning there. Mr. Schmidt had shut the place down after the animatronics were turned into humans, saying he was going to find the old toy animatronics and rebuild them for a new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza sometime on the future. But the day after Vincent was stuffed into a suit, I quit my job there, not wanting to be traumatized anymore than I already was.

I was ripped out of my thoughts by a loud belch, making me look over at Bonnie, who was blushing.

"Excuse me?" she said.

Chica and I began giggling, making Bonnie blush even harder.

"Bonnie, you're acting more like a guy every day." Freddy stated, raising his eyebrow at the purple-haired girl.

Poor Bonnie looked like she was going to faint. Yes, she had a very big crush on Freddy. We all knew she did, but we didn't let her know that we knew anything.

"You're excused, Bonnie. Be nice to her, guys." I said, still trying to hold in my laughter.

After dinner was done, Foxy and Chica washed the dishes and put them away, while Bonnie and I took care of cleaning the rest of the kitchen. All five of them were pretty good about helping me out with housework, even Foxy helps out. It was about 10:00 at night, so I changed into my pajamas, which consisted of small black shorts and a baggy blue shirt. If you couldn't already tell, I liked the color blue.

Chica and Bonnie were rooming with me in my room, which was big enough for the three of us to room in. Foxy got his own room in the basement because he's more used to being alone, which was totally understandable. Golden Freddy and Freddy were roommates, and they got along pretty well.

But today, everyone but Golden Freddy and I went to bed early. Golden Freddy and I were alone in my living room, just kind of hanging out. Even though I missed Vincent, Golden Freddy sort of helped me through the loss, which I was grateful for, don't get me wrong.

"Hey. You okay, Gold?" I asked to a surprisingly quiet Golden Freddy. Usually, he was telling me a funny story or just talking with me about anything. But he was unusually quiet tonight.

He nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm all right. I'm just still getting used to being a human again."

All five of them had been struggling to get used to their new human forms. Chica especially. She was used to being able to eat indefinitely, but now she has to have moderation because she can't eat as much as she used to when she was an animatronic.

"You'll get there soon enough, Gold. For now, let's just try and be happy, okay?" I said.

The gold haired man grinned and pulled me into a bear hug. This surprised me, because Gold has a personal space issue. Foxy's chest was still tender from when Golden Freddy punched him there for getting too close to him.

But I returned his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Rosie." he mumbled into my neck.

I blinked. "For what?"

He pulled back, but still held my hands in his larger ones.

"For everything. You've shown my friends and I much kindness in these past months. You helped us move on out of purgatory and into reality, and for that all of us are forever in your debt. You're our hero, Rosie. You're part of our family now." he said, with tears glistening in his golden brown eyes.

I smiled and said, "You're more than welcome. And you know that I'm always going to be there for you guys no matter what happens."

Golden Freddy chuckled. "And we'll always be there for you."

* * *

After Gold and I went to bed, I went into my room where Bonnie and Chica were waiting for me. And not to mention the funny looks on their faces.

"What's with you guys?" I asked.

Bonnie scoffed. "Oh, don't act like that. We know about you and Goldie!"

I blushed. For the past few weeks, they have been accusing me of having some sort of crush on Golden Freddy. Which I didn't!

"I've told you guys before, there's nothing between us! We're just friends!" I exclaimed.

Chica giggled. "Yeah, right. Just keep telling yourself that."

I smirked and said, "Just go to sleep, okay?"

* * *

An hour later, I was laying in my bed, just dangling on the edge of sleep.

There were times that I wanted to go back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, just to see the new animatronics and if Vincent was somehow still there. If the five other animatronics haunted the suits they were stuffed into, maybe there was a chance Vincent was haunting the suit he was stuffed into. But I didn't want to reopen the wounds that place left on me. Even though Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy didn't kill me, they tried to. They still haven't told me why, but they did scare the hell out of me. I still had nightmares sometimes about Freddy playing his creepy as hell jingle in pitch darkness, the distorted screams of children, Vincent's face covered with blood. It was things like those that I didn't want to think about.

And you may be wondering why on Earth I miss Vincent so much. I only knew him for a maximum of five days, and he was a sick and twisted child killer. But before him, I didn't really have any friends. I was a loner, and when I met Vincent, he sort of became my first and only friend. So yes, even though I didn't know him for very long, I still missed him.

I finally drifted off to sleep, peacefully and quietly.

* * *

_I was back in the office. The hum of the electricity still very prominent, and the desk fan still blowing cool air towards me. I stood and walked out of the office and out into the dark hallway. Everything was in its natural order, except no animatronics. The place was entirely empty._

_I walked around for a while longer, until I entered the backstage. I saw a single Freddy Fazbear animatronic. It was standing in the center of the room, not moving at all. I approached it, curious about its mysterious placement._

_Upon further inspection, I saw blood leaking from the eye sockets and the mouth. And the head slowly turned to face me, the eyes a strange magenta color._

_"Come back to me, Blue Rose."_

* * *

I jolted awake, panting in a cold sweat. I glanced around my surroundings, sighing in relief to see I was in my room with Bonnie and Chica. With the dream still fresh in my mind, I got out of bed and got onto my laptop to check the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza website. After reading more info about it, I saw that they were going to be having a grand reopening in a new location, and they were in need of a new night guard. I didn't want to apply. I really didn't. What if these new animatronics were just as malevolent as the old ones used to be? I didn't want that. But what if the possibility of seeing Vincent again was present?

I groaned. I sent an e-mail to Mr. Schmidt, saying that I would like to reapply for night shift. I swear to the heavens above, I was the stupidest person on the planet.


	2. A new job

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

A few hours later, the sun rose and I went out into the kitchen to get myself some coffee before the others woke up. Mr. Schmidt had replied to me and told me I got the job, and I would start tonight. Now I had to call Subway's and tell them I quit.

I was sipping my coffee in my PJs when Foxy wandered in and yawned.

"Mornin' lass." he mumbled, opening the fridge.

"Morning Foxy. Sleep okay?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled out a jar of pickles. Foxy had become addicted to them, to the point where if I don't get pickles at the store, he will have withdrawal symptoms and lose his mind.

"That's nice." I said.

Foxy still had a hook on his hand, which made me a little nervous sometimes, because he had a temper problem. And the thought of him wielding a hook when he's pissed was not a pleasant thought. But he usually tried to put his hook to good use.

"I got a new job." I stated, trying to break the silence.

"Ar. What'd it be, lass?"

I gulped. "I got a job as a night watch at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Foxy froze and slowly turned to face me, with fire burning brightly in his eyes.

"Are ye batshit crazy!? Ye'll be killed! Vincent is probably haunting the place, jus' waitin' fer ye to come back!" he snarled.

I glared at him. "I had a dream about him. I need to find closure, Foxy. If I don't, he's going to haunt me for the rest of my life!"

Foxy growled, trying very hard to keep his anger in check.

"Ye saved us, lass. Don't let it be in vain! Jus' let the bugger rot fer eternity, like he deserves!" he growled, setting down the pickles.

"I need to do this Foxy. And I won't die. I promise."

He was fuming. But he didn't object.

"Fine! If this'll finally clear yer head and heart, then do it! But ye need to be more careful! Vincent's a nasty and treacherous bugger, not meant to be trusted by anyone! I care a lot about ye, and it'd be a real shame if I- we lost ye!" Foxy exclaimed.

I groaned. "I'll be fine, trust me! I put up with you banging on my door and draining my power."

"Hey! I was jus' tryin' to check on ye to make sure ye were okay!" Foxy exclaimed, making me smile a little.

"Sure, okay. Anyways, want anything for breakfast?" I asked.

Foxy paused, thoughtfully resting his chin on his hook. A moment later, he said, "Bacon and eggs. That'd be mighty all right, Rosie."

I began cooking the food with Foxy, as sunlight began streaming through the windows. And within about ten minutes, the smell of bacon began wafting from the kitchen throughout the entire house. And pretty soon, Chica, Freddy, Golden Freddy and Bonnie were coming into the kitchen.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Golden Freddy yelled.

I had just told them about my new job, and none of them looked happy.

"I know, I know. But I can do this. Just trust me! I'll be fine." I explained.

"No, Rosie. Vincent's a freaking psycho! You can't trust him!" Chica snarled.

I glared at her. "Who's to say he's even haunting the place!? He could be burning in hell right now!"

"And what if he's not? What then?" Bonnie growled.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "I'm telling you! I. Will. Be. FINE."

Later that day, I went to Subway's and signed the form of resignation, and just like that I was no longer working there. I then went home and got some sleep to prepare myself for the long night ahead of me. I woke up at around 10:53, so I got up and got ready for work. I went into my closet and dug out my old purple uniform and shoes.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked just as I had when I used to be working at the pizzeria. I grabbed my keys and headed for the door, when I noticed a dark figure in the living room.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Rosie?" Golden Freddy's voice gently asked.

I came closer to him and nodded. He sighed and pulled me into a hug, nuzzling my neck protectively.

"Please be careful, Rosie." he mumbled.

I returned the embrace and said, "I'll be fine. I promise. When I get back in the morning, I'll be as golden as you."

He chuckled and said, "You better get going. It's 11:43. You're going to be late."

And with that, I was out the door in and my car, driving to the new pizzeria. I pulled up to the building and my jaw dropped in awe at the size of it. It was huge, at least compared to the old location. I went inside and found my way to the office. I sat down at the desk and picked up the tablet resting on top of it and began flickering through the cameras, trying to get back into the rhythm of the job.

I nearly dropped the tablet when I head the phone ring, and the familiar voice speaking on the speaker.

_"Hello? Hello hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...uhh, that old restaurant WAS kinda left to rot for quite a while. But uh, I want to reassure you Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety. They spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, ha! Isn't that neat...? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hey, we should be paying them to guard you! Uh, now that being said, no new system is without its...kinks. Uh, you're only the second guard to work at that location...uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions...uh we switched him over to the day shift, so, hey! Lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that...the robots were never given a proper 'night mode,' so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go and try to find where the people are, in which case, that's your office. So, our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the prize counter, and is rigged to be wound up remotely, so just every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all the animatronics, but it does effect...one of them. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution! You see, there may be a minor...glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit...so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on as for long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning, is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey, you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building can not, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it...uh, you should be golden! Otherwise, put on the Freddy head, if you need too, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake! Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!"_


	3. It's me

**_Rosie's P.O.V._**

My jaw dropped in both shock and anger. These animatronics could walk around and kill me too!? I set down the tablet and closed my eyes to clear the anger away from my head. And to help do that, I tilted my head back and shouted, "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?"

As soon as I did that, I instantly regretted it. I covered my mouth, remembering that they could hear me. I checked the prize corner and wound the music box up and as soon as that was done, I put on the Freddy mask and sat there. It was hard to breath in the muggy mask, but if I wanted to survive, I guess it would be necessary. I checked the cameras again and saw that Toy Bonnie was gone. I muttered a few colorful words under my breath and wound up the music box again. I checked the time and saw it was 1:28 a.m.

I checked the cameras again and noticed something standing in the main hall. After closer inspection, my heart nearly stopped. It was Vincent! But how? Wasn't he dead? I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, to make sure it was real. And after looking again, I saw that he was still there.

I flashed the flashlight down the hallway and saw him getting closer. I was shocked, scared and confused.

"Vincent? Is that really you?" I asked.

A moment later, he was standing right in front of the desk. He looked exactly as he did before he was stuffed into the suit. Purple hair, lavender eyes, purple uniform, purple hat and pure white teeth.

"Yes, it's me." he said in a hushed tone.

Before I realized what I was doing, I reached out and punched him dead in the face.

"OW! Goddamn! What the hell was that for!?" he growled, holding his jaw.

"I'm sorry! I just had to make sure you were really here." I quickly said.

He turned to me, with a small smile. "I'm really here, Blue R-"

I punched him in the face again, this time out of anger.

"OW! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Vincent growled.

"How could you!? Do you have any idea much trauma and fear a-and heartbreak you caused me!?" I stuttered.

Vincent smiled and said, "Well, if you could sit down and watch the cameras, I'll tell you everything."

I did as he said as he sat on the desk. I wound up the music box as he said, "Well, after I was stuffed into the suit, I was set free. And this happened because I knew who my murderer was and they were no longer tied to me, so I was able to come back to life. But that didn't happen until tonight, when you took the job. You technically both imprisoned me and set me free."

I looked up at him, still fuming with anger.

"I thought they left you to rot at the old location." I spat, making Vincent chuckle.

"They brought me because they thought I was some good luck charm, and I would keep the place from any harm. Ya know, superstition type of thing." he explained.

I wound up the music box and glared at him.

"Well, they're obviously wrong." I mumbled.

Vincent chuckled and touched my hand. "Ya know, I really missed you. Every day, I hoped you'd come back just to see me. But you never did. Why?"

"I was traumatized and scarred for life. I didn't want to reopen the wounds that all caused me."

Vincent snickered and gently ran his fingers up my arm. "Then why did you reapply for night shift here?"

I shivered. "Because I had a dream about you. You were telling me to come back to you, and I was convinced that you were somehow still here,trying to reach out to me. I had to come back because I needed to get some closure."

He smiled. "As much as you probably don't believe it, I really do care about you. I never let the animatronics hurt you, I never let you out my sight during the nights, I made sure you were never scared."

I checked the vents and saw Toy Bonnie crawling into one of them. I yelped and put on my mask, making Vincent chuckle.

"You're going to die, Vincent." I said, referring to the fact that Vincent didn't have a mask.

But a second later, Vincent was hiding under the desk, getting just a little bit of protection from the toy animatronic. And a second later, Toy Bonnie appeared out of the vent as the lights began flickering. And this scared the hell out of me.

"AHH HA! WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted, now in a full fledge panic.

As soon as he left, I ripped off the mask and wound up the music box. My hands were shaking so badly I couldn't even wind it up correctly. Vincent got up from under the desk and pulled up a chair next to me. I was still really mad at him, but I wanted some company.

"So, how's life been?" he asked.

I sighed. "The old animatronics became human. So they came to live with me. I had to move into a bigger house so I could have room for them."

Vincent smiled and brought his hand on my back, slowly scratching it with his fingertips. Strangely, it calmed me down a little.

"Ya seen any good lookin' guys lately?" he asked.

I almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity or the question. I was not that type of girl to go looking for cute guys or anything like that.

"No." I replied.

He chuckled. "Ah. I was expecting you to say that guys are just breaking your door down."

I turned away from the tablet to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Vincent smirked. "You're a beautiful girl and every guy would want you in his life. Believe me, I spent five nights with ya screaming and panicking and watching me get stuffed into a suit."

I blushed. "Uh, thanks?"

He chuckled and brought his lips to my ear, whispering, "Anytime, Blue Rose."

I shivered as I continued to check the cameras. I checked the clock to see that it was 5:34. Only 26 more minutes. I continued to flicker through the cameras and occasionally checking the vent lights, but nothing else really happened. Vincent stayed by my side throughout the night, either scratching my back or just watching the screens with me.

Finally, the 6 a.m. alarm chimed, and I sighed a breath of relief.

"You survived the night. Congratulations." Vincent said with a grin.

I set the tablet down on the desk and stood up to leave, but Vincent grabbed my wrist. I whipped around to face him as he said, "Please come back tomorrow?"

I was going to say no. Hell no. I wanted a million and one miles between this god forsaken place and me, but Vincent's eyes were glittered with regret and worry. He really missed me.

I sighed. "I'll think about it."

He nodded and leaned in, kissing me right on the lips. And as soon as it happened, it was over.

Vincent smiled and said, "Do me a favor and don't tell them I'm here. And while you're at it, bring me in something to eat."

I slowly nodded, still in shock from the kiss.

He chuckled. "Great. See ya tomorrow."

I walked out the office and out of the building, and drove home. Curse me and my stupid heart.


	4. Seeking comfort in killers

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I drove home in utter shock. Vincent was back. I knew how, but why did he still like me? I watched him as he was being stuffed into a suit. He should be mad at me. Furious. But no. He was nearly the same. But I was a little scared. What if it's all an act? What if he's going to kill me and stuff me into a suit? I growled in frustration. I didn't know what to believe anymore. I guess I would just have to find out.

I pulled into my garage and turned the car off, but I didn't immediately get out. I sat there in my car in pure silence, just thinking about Vincent. He had haunted me for so long, and he was back to haunt me even more.

I layed my head on the head rest and began sobbing. It was unfair. I wish I didn't even take the job the first time. If I had just stayed broke and lonely, I wouldn't have to deal with this heartbreak, fear and confusion. But curse my stupid heart. Why couldn't I just be cold and heartless? I would be much better off if I had been. But no, I had to be kind to every living creature on the face of the planet.

As the tears began to cease, I felt a little better. I wonder what the others must be doing inside right now. I got out of my car and went inside, only to find Chica and Golden Freddy sitting at the table, waiting for me. As soon as they saw me, they both rushed to me, worry evident in their expressions.

"Oh thank God you're alive!" Gold exclaimed, holding me close to him.

"How'd it go? Is Vincent haunting the pizzeria? What about the toy animatronics?" Chica asked, running her hands through my long, blue locks.

I held back more tears and said, "It went fine. The toy animatronics wandered a little, but they didn't really pose any immediate threat. And no, Vincent wasn't haunting the place."

Chica sighed a breath of relief. "Thank the heavens. The toy animatronics were mean to us when we were there. Especially Toy Chica. She kept calling me fat."

I smiled a little. "How'd you guys sleep?"

Gold yawned and said, "We didn't. We were too busy worrying about you."

I clicked my tongue in disappointment. "Gold, you need your sleep. And you have no reason to worry about me. Tell you what; we make some breakfast, then all of us go take a nap?"

Chica grinned, "Sure thing, Rosie!"

I pulled out the flour and eggs while Chica set the table. Golden Freddy sat at the table on my laptop, scrolling through my song playlist. Golden Freddy had sort of become obsessed with music lately, often sneaking onto my laptop and listening to the songs I had saved on my playlist. This morning, he had turned on "Sunburn" by Owl City.

Chica began to mix the ingredients together as I set the table. And a few minutes later, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy came into the kitchen looking a little sleep deprived.

"Morning guys!" Chica chirped, giving Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy their morning hugs. Chica had no boundaries when it came to hugs and personal space. If she wanted to hug or touch you, she was going to hug or touch you, no matter how much you didn't want it.

"Mornin' lass." Foxy replied, coming closer to me.

"How'd the night go? Did ye see Vincent at all?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. But I did see the Mangle."

Foxy's eyes widened in horror. "Oh God no! She was such a clingy bitch! Sure, the lass were a good first mate and a great lover, but she were too clingy and twitchy!"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "And you weren't?"

We continued making breakfast until the pancakes were done to perfection. We ate in mostly silence, and after we were done, Golden Freddy and Bonnie washed the dishes and put them away, while Chica and I cleaned the rest of the kitchen. Then I went to go get some sleep, to prepare for the next night.

* * *

I woke up at about 10:56 that night after a long and dreamless sleep. I got out of bed and jumped in the shower. I was feeling a little bit nervous about facing Vincent and the toy animatronics again, but I knew I could do it.

I got out of the shower and let my long blue hair down, brushed my teeth, and I put on silver eye shadow and a bit of eyeliner and mascara to make my blue eyes pop. I put on my lucky black wristband and wolf necklace. I got into my uniform and headed for the door, but I saw Golden Freddy waiting for me.

"Good luck tonight, okay Rosie?" he said, giving me a quick hug.

"Okay. But what's with all the hugs, Gold?" I asked.

He froze and blushed deeply. Uh-oh. I made the big bad bear blush.

"I-I'm just concerned for you, R-Rosie. Have a good night." he stammered.

I chuckled and hugged him back, making him blush harder.

"See ya in the morning, Gold." I said, heading out the door and into my dark blue car.

I started the engine and drove to the pizzeria, my heart pounding in my chest. I hoped Vincent was going to be okay- WAIT! Vincent wanted something to eat! I slammed on the brakes and pulled into a convenient store and got a bag of licorice.

I resumed my drive to the pizzeria and as soon as I pulled into the parking lot, I turned my car off, locked the doors and ran into the building and into the office, where Vincent was waiting for me.

"You're late." he stated, pulling up the desk chair.

I took my seat and wound up the music box and checked the vent lights. After I did that, I tossed the bag of licorice at Vincent.

"You wanted something to eat?" I said.

He opened the bag and began eating its contents. He came a bit closer and said, "Thanks."

"Welcome."

I wound up the music box again and it was then I noticed something. There was no phone call and it was past midnight. Vincent must've muted the call. He always did that. It was a little annoying, but I could manage.

"You want any?" Vincent offered.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm not hungry."

I was completely trying to focus on the cameras and the stupid music box. If I didn't have to wind up that freaking music box,I could sit there all night with my mask on. I didn't even know what animatronic would become active if I didn't wind it up.

"Vincent?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"What animatronic becomes active if I don't wind up the music box?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "The Puppet."

My eyes widened. Golden Freddy told me about the Puppet. He told me that it was the first child that was killed at Fredbear's Family Diner and that it was the one to transfer the souls of the kids into the animatronics.

"Really? What does he look like?" I asked, suddenly interested in the Puppet.

Vincent sighed. "He looked like an awful clown doll. He's about eight feet tall and if you don't wind up the music box, he'll run into the office at full speed and kill you."

I gulped. That didn't sound too pleasant.

"Um, okay?"

I went back to the cameras and saw that Toy Chica was getting too close to the office for comfort. I flashed the flashlight down the hallway and gasped when I saw Toy Chica standing there with the cupcake in her hand. But her eyes and beak were gone.

"Vincent! What the hell do I do!?" I said, freaking out.

"Put the damn mask on!" he snarled, getting under the desk.

I put the mask on and waited for a minute or two, but I started freaking out when I saw a light blinking on the tablet. That meant the music box needed to be wound up. I raised my mask up and checked down the hallway and Toy Chica was still there. I couldn't see very well through the mask, so I couldn't just wind up the music box with the mask on. So, I quickly pulled off the mask and wound up the music box and just as quickly put the mask back on.

"Why won't she go away!?" I squeaked.

I heard Vincent groan, "I don't know."

I flinched when I felt Vincent's warm hand start rubbing on my leg to calm me down. It did calm me just a little, and when I checked to see if Toy Chica was there, I was relieved to see that she was gone.

"She's gone, Vincent." I said, pulling off the mask and winding up the music box.

He got out from under the desk, looked intently at me.

"You okay, Rosie?" he asked.

I nodded and gulped air back into my lungs. "I'm fine."

Then I heard a small boy's voice giggle, "Hi!"

I nearly lost my mind in a panicked jolt. "What the hell!? What the hell, okay?!"

Vincent put his arm protectively around me and said, "It's the damn balloon kid. You might need to keep an extra eye on that one."

"I might need to get an extra heart, my current one is failing to stay intact." I said, checking the vents.

Balloon Boy was in the vents, staring right into the camera.

"GET THE HELL OUT! YOU GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at the robot kid.

Vincent started chuckling, only aggravating me further.

"Shut up, Purple Man." I growled, winding up the music box.

Soon, Balloon Boy left and I was finally left in peace. I sat at the desk, trying to keep my heart rate down. Vincent placed me on his lap, making me blush really hard. That wasn't really helping me keep my heart rate down.

"Um, Vincent? W-What are you doing?" I asked him, feeling a little nervous.

Vincent laid his head on my back and ran his hands down my legs to where they were resting on my knees, making me blush even harder.

"Just holding you. Is that all right?" he replied.

I opened my mouth to respond when I heard something clanging in the vents. I checked the cameras and saw Toy Bonnie.

"Just go the hell away!" I snarled at the blue bunny. I hated that one for two reasons: he was always trying to get in, no matter what I did. And he stole my hair color!

But after a while, decided to go away. I checked the clock and saw that it was 4:57 a.m. An hour and three minutes left.

Vincent scratched my back and tried his best to keep me calm. I was still a little scared of him. What if he really is playing me?

"Vincent?" I asked.

"Yes, Blue Rose?"

"How do I know you're really on my side? How do I know if you're just going to leave me to die, or kill me yourself and stuff me into a suit?" I asked.

Vincent stopped scratching my back as I quickly wound up the music box and checked the air vent lights.

"You don't. You're just going to have to trust me." he whispered into my ear, kissing the shell.

I had enough.

"Okay, what's your play?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

I got off of him and glared at him. "You're always hitting on me! Since day one you've been flirting with me and hitting on me! What's the deal!?"

He smirked. "It's because I like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be flirting with you."

I groaned and raked my hands through my hair. "You're so difficult, Vincent! I don't even know your last name!"

"It's Keller." he replied.

I growled and wound up the music box again. I took my seat back in my desk chair, still annoyed with Vincent. He seemed to like me, in a weird way. But I couldn't have a crush on him. I couldn't love him. Not after what he did. I couldn't. But he still held a place in my heart. As much as I didn't want him there, he was there to stay.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Blue Rose. If you didn't already know, I've been dead for a few months. So please, could ya cut me some slack?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me.

I decided the accept his embrace. There was no point in trying to resist.

Finally, the 6 a.m. alarm chimed. I didn't jump up and cheer, but I sobbed in relief. Vincent held me against him as I sobbed into his chest. I was seeking comfort in the man that had caused me serious emotional trauma? What on earth was wrong with me?


	5. A date with the purple man

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I left the pizzeria and drove back home. I couldn't deal with all of these emotions inside me. Fear, joy, anger, confusion, love, exhaustion and sad. This was just too much.

I went inside and saw Chica waiting for me. But I couldn't hide the evident tears in my eyes and the tear tracks on my face.

"Hey. What's going on, Rosie?" she asked, coming closer to me.

I didn't say anything, because if I had I would've began crying all over again. And I didn't need to cry in front of Chica. But she wasn't having any of it.

"Hey. I know something's wrong. Tell me." she demanded.

I could feel my lip quiver, giving away my true feeling inside of me. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I was being ushered into Chica's arms.

"Tell me everything. You can trust me." she gently cooed.

I squeezed out more tears and said, "The animatronics. They terrorized me all night long. I couldn't hold myself together. Balloon Boy, he kept laughing at me. Toy Bonnie kept trying to get in. Toy Chica kept messing with me. The music box wouldn't stay wound up! That place is a living hell!"

I left out Vincent, but the rest of it was true. The animatronics are the pure spawn of Satan.

Chica gently rubbed my shoulders, trying to calm me down. "It's okay. Close your eyes and relax. Count from 1 to 10 and them open your eyes. Take deep breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth."

I did as she said, and I was much more calm. I felt a little better.

"Better?" she asked.

I nodded as she let go of me. It was then that I noticed the bags under her eyes. She didn't sleep last night at all.

"Chica. You need to get some sleep." I said, giving her a small smile.

She scoffed and said, "That's not important. What is important is getting some food into your belly!"

* * *

After Chica and I ate, I went to sleep. I took some sleeping pills, and they helped me with nightmares. I was able to sleep peacefully and soundly. I got up at about 8:19 that night. I still had four more hours until I had to go back to work. I checked my phone for any missed calls or messages. I saw I had four text messages from someone I didn't know.

I opened them and read through the first one.

_"Hey Blue Rose! It's Vincent! I stole this phone off of a kid that was here earlier. Do you want to go on a little date later today if you feel like it?"_

My eyes widened. He wanted to go on a date?!

I read through the next three messages.

_"If you say yes, meet me at the park at 9:00 tonight."_

_"If you don't show up then, I'll get the message. I understand if you don't want to."_

_"And if I were you, I'd bring a bat or a club to work tonight. Mangle and Toy Freddy are going to get really active tonight."_

I rubbed my eyes, beginning to debate on going or not.

No! Of course not! I should call the police on him and get his purple ass thrown in jail where he belongs. But I had no evidence against him. There was nothing to connect him to the child murders. Freddy and the gang couldn't testify against him, because they were alive now, therefore, making the case useless. And Vincent was frustratingly hard to figure out!

But on the other hand, I did like Vincent. A lot. But I didn't want to be in love with him. But of course, my stupid heart had to disagree. And maybe the date would be kind of fun.

I groaned. Curse my stupid heart.

* * *

I got in the shower and put my blue hair into loose and wavy curls. I put on purple eyeshadow and a bit of eyeliner and mascara, with just a touch of chapstick. I put on my blue shorts, baggy blue shirt with a purple and black flower on the front with my blue converse. Of course with my lucky black wristband, ring and wolf necklace.

I stuffed my purple uniform and work shoes into a drawstring bag and began heading for the door. Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie were hanging out in the basement, probably playing on the Playstation while Chica was still sleeping. But I had no idea where Golden Freddy was.

I silently made my way to the door and right when I put my hand on the handle, I heard Gold's voice say, "Where're you going?"

I jumped, but said, "Out."

He groaned and turned me around to face him.

"Where are you going?" he repeated.

I sighed. "I'm going to visit Fritz again."

I had to say something. I couldn't just say I was going on a date with Vincent, the man who murdered Golden Freddy.

He sighed. "Okay. Are you just going to work right after?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Be safe, please?" he said, giving me a quick hug.

I hugged him back. "I will. Promise."

Golden Freddy smiled. "Alright."

I went out into the garage and found my old baseball bat my brother gave me a few years ago. And with that, I tossed my drawstring bag and the bat into the back seat of my car and left. I drove to the park and made it there by 8:57. I locked my car, leaving my uniform inside. I wandered around the park in the dark, looking for Vincent. I looked around for a good few minutes before sighing. He stood me up.

I turned around to go back to my car when I saw Vincent standing right behind me, making me yelp and jump.

"Hey, Blue Rose. You came." he said, a grin creeping its way onto his face.

I then looked at what he was wearing. Red shoes, purple jeans and a purple flannel shirt. It surprisingly suit him well. He even smelled like he just got out the shower.

"Like what you see, Rosie?" he asked, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

He chuckled, and it was then I noticed he was holding something behind his back. He soon brought his hand out, as he was holding a single blue rose. My jaw dropped. I didn't actually think blue roses really existed!

Vincent offered it to me and I took it, slowly examining it. It was real, but I had no idea how he managed to get his hands on one.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

He smirked and said, "Secret, love. Anyways, you're looking beautiful tonight."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He grinned and took my free hand as we started walking around the park. It was a nice June night. It wasn't chilly or windy, but it wasn't hot or muggy. The stars were out and the full moon was in clear view. The park was completely empty, except for Vincent and I.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Not bad. How about you?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Just fine, Rosie."

We kept walking, now in an awkward silence. I had no idea what to say to him.

"It's nice to be able to feel air again." Vincent said, sighing contently.

I then remembered. He's been inside of a mechanical suit for over 6 or 7 months. Maybe I could talk to him about that.

"How did it feel? You know... when they stuffed you into the suit?" I tentatively asked.

He chuckled. "No need to feel nervous about it, Rosie. You can ask me anything."

I blushed, but he continued, "It felt like... like I was being stabbed by a bunch of needles all over my body, and those needles were electrified. And it also felt like I was being crushed into a ball. It hurt like hell, is what I guess I'm trying to say. But after I woke up, I didn't feel anything. I could walk and talk, but the Puppet wouldn't let me leave the pizzeria looking like that. He told me as long as I was imprisoned in the suit, I couldn't leave on my own free will. But when they rebuilt the toy animatronics and moved everything back to the old location, they brought me. I had no idea you were coming to be honest. But I woke up on your first night back and saw that I was alive and human again. I went to find the office, to find you. You brought me back to life, Rosie. Thank you."

I took in this information, but blushed majorly. A child killer, was thanking me? This was new.

"Uh, y-you're welcome." I stuttered.

Vincent smiled and stopped, pulling me out in front of him. I blushed even harder when he brought his right hand behind me to where it rested on my lower back, and held my hand with his left hand. He leaned in and whispered, "You got your phone and earbuds on ya?"

I blinked before the question fully registered. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone and pink earbuds, plugging them in and offering one of the buds to Vincent, to which he accepted and placed into his right ear. I placed the other in my left ear and turned on, "Northern Lights" by Jaymes Young.

And with that, Vincent and I began to slowly dance to the song. I wasn't that great a dancer, but Vincent was kind enough to put up with me. He slowly began pulling me forward, to where there was just a few inches of space between us. I couldn't help but blush and smile up at him.

"Ya know, you're not that bad a dancer, Blue Rose." he said with a grin.

I grinned right back at him. "Same to you, Purple Man."

The next song was, "Born" by Mitis and Collin McLoughlin. Vincent slightly slowed down a bit, smiling at me the entire time. I was actually having fun, and I didn't feel scared or confused or even angry in any way. I was actually happy.

"Hey, Blue Rose?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?" he asked with a sly smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Before I even knew what was happening, Vincent leaned in and kissed my lips. I stood there in wide-eyed shock before deciding to close my eyes and kiss back. He smirked into the kiss and grasped my hips, while at the same time, bringing my arms up and around his neck. I raked my hands through his hair, trying to feel him and never let go.

After air began to become an issue, we broke apart, panting for air. Vincent smiled down at me and said, "You're not a bad kisser either."

I blushed deeply and said, "Thanks."

He grinned and checked his watch. "It's 10:56. You don't have to be at work for about another hour and a half."

I smirked. "I know what you're thinking, you pervert. And it's not happening."

He faked a gasp and placed a hand over his heart in mock shock. "Why- I would never! How could you think I would do such a sinful act!?"

I giggled and kissed his cheek. You know, once you got to know him, he wasn't that scary at all.


	6. The Vicious Cycle

_**Just to clarify to any confused readers, the pizzeria featured in this story is in fact from FNaf 2, but in the story I'm writing, it's being reused and sort of rebuilt to take place in present day. So yes, it does take place at the FNaF 2 pizzeria, but it's remodeled and reused in this story.**_

* * *

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

A while later, Vincent and I headed to the pizzeria. I was feeling very giddy after what happened at the park. If my heart wasn't fluttering before, it is now. When we pulled up the the pizzeria, I told Vincent, "Go on inside. I'll be there in a minute."

He nodded and left the car, headed into Freddy's. I quickly changed into my purple uniform, grabbed my bat and ran inside. I was able to make it into the office soon enough to quickly wind up the music box, put on the mask and hold the bat at the ready.

"I swear, I will beat the hell out of Mangle if she even tries to get in here." I muttered.

Vincent chuckled from under the desk as he said, "Just be careful where you swing that, okay? I have nice pearly whites, and I'd like to keep them in my mouth where they belong."

I smirked as I quickly took off the mask to check the hallway for any signs of life. And of course, Mangle was dangling off of the ceiling in the doorway.

"Get the hell down from there! I will beat the hell out of you!" I snarled at the animatronic, who only replied by spewing static, garbled sounds at me.

I quickly wound up the music box and put on the mask, glaring at Mangle's dark silhouette.

"Foxy was right. She is a clingy bitch." I muttered to Vincent.

Vincent chuckled. "You know, I'd be pretty terrified of you if I didn't know any better."

I raised an eyebrow as I quickly took off the mask and wound up the music box, while also checking the hallways and vents.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He snickered in mischief. "I mean I know you wouldn't actually hurt me. You may beat the hell out of some robots, but I know for a fact you wouldn't hurt me."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, Purple Man. If you don't watch what you say, I'm going to beat you as bad as I'm about to beat Mangle if she doesn't GET THE HELL DOWN FROM THE CEILING AND CRAWL BACK TO KID'S COVE!"

Mangle had now crawled from the doorway to right above my head, to where I could feel oil dripping from her mouth like saliva. And I didn't like this one bit. I could feel the pure terror taking hold of me, freezing me in place. I had no idea what to do. If I took off the mask, she was going to kill me for sure. If I left it on for too long, the Puppet would come and kill me. If I swung up and tried to hit her, she could dodge and bite me.

Mangle's static was roaring in my ears, making it hard to stay calm. I noticed the flashing light on the tablet, alerting me of the music box, but if dared to take the mask off, I would die.

"Vincent? What do I do?" I asked with a shaking voice.

At that moment, I heard a sudden _clink, _making me jump and shriek and squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for Mangle's jaw to clamp down on my skull. But it didn't happen. Instead, I heard Mangle's gears whirring and I heard the clutter of her mechanical body moving across the ceiling, back towards the doorway. I opened my eyes just long enough to see Mangle crawling on the ceiling, into the darkness of the hallway.

I quickly took off the mask and wound up the music box, swallowing back the pre-cry shudders and gasps. Vincent got up from under the table, placing his hand on my shoulder and comforting me.

"Why did she suddenly just go away?" I asked Vincent.

He slyly smiled and said, "I may or may not have hacked her, to make her leave you alone."

I groaned and hit his chest, making him chuckle.

"What? You would've rather let her bite your beautiful blue head?"

I hissed, "If Mr. Schmidt finds out the animatronic was hacked, he'll probably fire me! And this job actually pays better than my last job."

I checked the time and was already 2:57 a.m.! I only had about 3 hours and 3 minutes left. I checked the cameras, wound up the music box and occasionally putting on the Freddy mask. But other than that, the night was unusually quiet. I had to zone out Vincent completely in order to focus on the animatronics, who were practically running all over the pizzeria with their arms flailing behind them. It was kind of funny to think about, but I shouldn't be laughing at it.

I checked the clock to see it was about 5:55 a.m. I nearly peed myself with joy when I checked the clock. I wound up the music box again, checked the vent lights and the hallway. And when the 6 a.m. alarm chimed, I jumped into the air and shouted, "I BEAT YOU, FURRIES!"

Vincent fell onto the floor laughing his lungs out, as was I. We sprinted out of the pizzeria and into the parking lot, panting and laughing hysterically the entire time.

* * *

_**I got the inspiration to write this chapter from this video. **_**_ watch?v=SlwAv2XAf5E_**


	7. He's right

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I left the pizzeria and went home, feeling extremely happy. I still had the blue rose in my hand when I ran into my house... only to run right into Golden Freddy.

"Hey, Rosie! How was work?" he asked with a smile.

I grinned back. "Pretty great! That animatronics left me alone for almost the entire night!"

Then his gaze shifted to the rose in my hand. And his smile immediately turned into a grimace.

"Where did you get that blue rose?" he asked suspiciously.

I mentally punched myself. Now he was going to push me and push me until I told him where I got the rose. I should've just left it out the car!

"Not important." I stated, trying not to sound nervous.

But he wasn't buying it.

"It's a blue rose! Where could you even get... That's what he called you. Blue Rose. So that must mean..." He trailed off and his face lit up with anger and betrayal. Oh crap.

"You lied to us! He is there! He's alive! That's why you were leaving early last night. You went off to go see him. How could you!? After all you've done to free us from him!? You're running to a child killer. **_A child killer! _**He stuffed us into suits for his own entertainment!" Golden Freddy snarled at me.

I was speechless. Never have I ever heard him get as angry as this. But he sounded so hurt...

"You lied to us. You lied to **_me_**. How could you? Why would you?" he silently whimpered, tears leaking from his golden brown eyes, absolutely breaking my heart.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I just missed him. More than I should've." I stuttered out, trying to patch this up the best I could.

He only looked at me with disappointment and betrayal. "How could you miss him!? He scared you! I know he did! I could feel your fear when you were with him. The night I stuffed him, you had pure fear in your eyes. You didn't want him anywhere near you! I thought I was saving you! And when you were screaming for me to stop stuffing him into a suit, I could still feel the fear of him inside you. Don't you dare tell me you missed him. Don't you dare lie to me. Don't you dare lie to yourself. He's playing with you. He's brainwashing you! Pretty soon, you'll shoved and stuffed into a suit. With only a broken heart and an angry soul."

My jaw dropped in pure shock. Golden Freddy was only bringing my fears to light. I wasn't sure about Vincent's motives. What if he's right? What if Vincent's only playing with me?

"I don't know what to do! I have been fighting with myself for so long, Gold! I have debating about going back there for so long, I wasn't sure I was even sane anymore! I didn't want my fear of that damned pizzeria to rule my life! I didn't want Vincent to haunt me for the rest of my life!" I shot, losing my temper for a second.

He only chuckled. "I don't know. Try quitting that job and leaving that psycho, crazy son of a bitch forever. Call the police and get his purple ass arrested. Come back to us, Rosie. Come back and we'll protect you from anything and anyone. I promise."

Tears leaked from my eyes, only stinging my cheeks even more. I nodded and brought my hands to my eyes, absolutely heartbroken. I just had the night of my life and now I had to kiss it all goodbye.

Golden Freddy came over and hugged me, holding me close. I sobbed into him, not even noticing or caring about silencing my cries. Gold was right. I had to turn Vincent into the police and get Fritz out of prison. It's what had to be done.


	8. Confessions

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

I got some sleep and headed back to work that night, with Golden Freddy's words still fresh in my mind. I had to break it off with Vincent and turn him in. I had to. It wasn't a matter of wanting to or having to, it was a matter of needing to. All he has caused me is heartache, misery and nightmares. I can't take it anymore.

I arrived at the pizzeria, my heart heavy and hurt. Not to mention I had a pocket knife in my pocket, just for safety measures. It made me feel a little bit safer. Along with an audio recording device on my phone, to get Vincent's confessions on tape, if he started talking about the murders and hacking the animatronics. But, I ran straight to the office and saw Vincent waiting for me as always. He smiled as soon as he saw me, breaking my heart even further.

"Hey, Blue Rose!" he said sweetly, handing the tablet to me.

I took it shyly and replied, "Hey, Purple Man."

He ran his hand over mine and said, "You okay?"

I nodded and wound up the music box, my heart and pocket knife feeling heavier and heavier by the minute. I checked the vents and the hallway, to see nothing. Vincent chuckled and said, "You look beautiful tonight, ya know that babe?"

I blushed, but said, "Thanks."

He wrapped an arm around me and said, "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You seem really jumpy tonight."

I nodded and wound the music box up again. Vincent rested his head on my shoulder, sighing contently. I had to bite my lip to keep from sobbing. But I jumped at the sound of BB's laughter.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU LITTLE BITCH BOY!" I shouted, nearly about to snap with guilt, anger and terror.

Vincent got away from me, just in case I needed to put on the mask.

"Don't worry about BB tonight, Rosie. I hacked him earlier. He's not coming in here at all tonight." he calmly stated.

"Okay. Thanks." I said, calming my heart rate down.

I wound up the music box again and checked the vents and hallways, trying to keep my mind off of breaking it off with Vincent and turning him in. I checked the clock to see that it was already 2:43 a.m.

"You're okay, Rosie." he said, placing his hand on my knee.

I flinched slightly, but I made sure he didn't notice. I wound up the music box again and checked the hallways, to see nothing. This was weird. Did Vincent hack all of the robots? None of them were coming yet...

My thoughts were interrupted by Vincent's cheek brushing up against mine, nuzzling me affectionately. His stubble was still just barely scratching my skin. I froze, not moving at all. His lips neared my ear, and I heard him whisper, "Stand up for a second."

I quickly wound up the music box again and stood. He quickly sat in my chair and straddled me onto his lap, facing him. The tablet was still tightly clutched in my shaking hands, but Vincent was looking deep into my eyes, glee glittering in his own orbs. He raised an eyebrow at me when I wound up the music box again, his look clearly telling me that he'd like my complete attention.

"Rosie... I love you." he said quietly.

My eyes widened. He loved me...? Why? I was just some blue-haired girl who couldn't decide what to do. There was nothing special about me.

"I've been trying to figure out if my feelings are true ever since I started having them. And it wasn't until last night that I figured out... they were. I love you, Rosie. And I'm sorry for all the heartache and trouble I've caused you." he confessed.

I gulped. Now I was in trouble. He loved me, and I had to break his heart and turn him in.

"I love you as well, Vincent. I have ever since you died. I tried to deny it for months, making it taunt and torment me for the longest time. But I can't deny it anymore. I love you." I revealed.

Vincent's eyes lit up with joy as he leaned in and kissed my lips. His hands rested on my hips, forcing me to completely melt into his arms. I kissed back, ripping his purple hair out of his low ponytail so I could rake my fingers through his hair. I did love him.

We broke apart as I wound up the music box, keeping the puppet at bay. After I did that, I had to get the evidence. I leaned in and whispered, "Vincent?"

"Yes, Blue Rose?"

I bit my lip in anxiety and asked, "Could you tell me... about the murders?"

His eyes narrowed at me. "I don't really think you would want to hear it."

I had to get the information out somehow. So, I pasted on my most seductive face and asked, "Please, Vincent?" To add a bit more bite to the effect, I placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the mouth, as slowly and softly as possible.

I could hear the low growl in his throat as he placed his hand on my back, holding me close and sending tingles down my spine. But he pulled away just a few centimeters and said, "For you, okay."

I wound up the music box and said, "Thank you." As quickly as I could, I also reached into my pocket and clicked the audio recording and placed my phone back into my pocket before Vincent could figure out what I did.

He sighed and began. "Well, I was about 15 years old when 5 other kids came into the pizzeria one night. Back then, I was a bit of a weirdo. So as you could figure out, I got picked on a lot. But these kids, they **_loved _**to come to the pizzeria ever single day, just to bully me. And I have severe anger issues, but I held in my anger for the most part when these kids came around. But on this particular day, they decided to stay after hours while I was cleaning up after a birthday party. They snuck up on me, grabbed me, dragged to the backstage, where they beat the hell out of me. They broke two of my ribs and fractured my collarbone. They left me there, broken, bloody, bruised and beaten. I laid there, on that floor, covered in my own sweat, blood and tears. I thought I was about to die. All I felt at that moment was fear, pain and uncontrollable rage. A few months later, after I healed up, I invited them for a special event afterhours at the pizzeria. They showed up, being the dumbasses that they were. I lured them into the back room, dressed as Golden Freddy. I pulled out a knife and I cut them up, spilling blood everywhere. Their screams made me so unbelievably happy, I couldn't help but grin while I continued slashing away at them until all 5 of them were dead as dust. After they were all dead, it hit me: I had left a lot of evidence behind. The animatronics were in the back, so I ripped the heads off of them and shoved and stuffed the kids into the suits. Fritz walked in on me and caught me stuffing a girl into Chica. He threw up and passed out when he saw what I did. I was able to get rid of all the blood and vomit, as well as deleting the footage of it all on the security tapes. I got away scot-free. Fritz was arrested a few weeks later when the police found the bodies. That's pretty much what happened."

My jaw dropped open, in pure shock. It was awful!

I quickly wound up the music box and clicked the record button again to stop the recording of the audio. I leaned in and kissed Vincent's cheek.

But my heart literally almost stopped when I heard, "_I lured them into the back room, dressed as Golden Freddy. I pulled out a knife and I cut them up, spilling blood everywhere. Their screams made me so unbelievably-"_

Vincent's eyes widened in anger when he heard the audio playing back from my phone. If I wasn't in trouble before, I am now.


	9. It's Over

_**Just a little warning ahead, this chapter contains a little bit of dark elements. If you are a little bit intolerable of attempted rape, proceed with caution!**_

* * *

_**Rosie's P.O.V.**_

Vincent's eyes burned deep into mine, rage very evident in his expression. I stopped the audio, at a complete loss of words. He had caught me. And he was **_PISSED_**. I got off of him before he snarled, "You were recording me."

I gulped as I quickly wound up the music box, trying to stay calm.

"I'm such a dumbass! How could you ever love _me!? _A child murderer! I should've known you set me up! I should've known you told your little animatronic friends! I should've never let myself fall for you!" he quietly snarled, his tone cold, dangerous and hard. To be honest, if he had shouted at me, it would've been less frightening.

He gripped my arms and shoved me against the wall, trapping me. But it was different this time. He did not have any mischief or playful looks on his face. This time, he held pure anger and malevolence.

I shuddered and snapped my eyes shut, making him chuckle. He leaned in and whispered, "Rosie, you've gone past the point of no return. You have asked for what's about to happen. The only one you have to blame is yourself."

My eyes popped back open when I felt one of his hands hastily reach for my shirt buttons. At this point, pure terror and panic raced through my entire being. He was going to rape me.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" I shrieked, twisting my arms under his grip and kicking at him, but he only laughed.

"No can do, Blue Rose. You're going to regret ever betraying me." he hissed, ripping my shirt off.

I clenched my teeth and tried to knee him below the belt, but he skillfully dodged the blow. Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. I was scared. I was scared to death. But I couldn't escape him.

Vincent was fumbling with my belt when he felt the pocket knife in the pocket. He sighed and said, "You should've used this when you had the chance, Blue Rose. You just better hope to hell I don't use this on you when I'm finished with you."

"I'll delete the recording, I swear! Please just stop!" I cried out, my heart picking up even more at the sound of him removing his own clothing.

Vincent chuckled. "Oh, I know you will, Blue Rose. But there's no way I'm stopping now."

He viciously kissed my lips, crushing my lips. I just wanted it to stop. That's all I wanted. I thought I loved him. I thought he was all I needed. But now, he's all I wanted to get away from. His lips moved down to my neck as he began kissing and slowly licking my skin, making me shiver. I hated him doing this to me.

"Please. I'm begging you. Stop." I pleaded, trying not to cry.

He chuckled against my skin. "I like you begging. It makes me feel very happy."

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block him out. I tried to squirm free and run for my life, but his grip didn't fail. He had me trapped, and he was going to rape me. And there was no way I could stop it, no matter how much I wanted it to stop.

I shrieked when I heard a very loud **_CLANG!_ **I opened my eyes and saw Vincent slumped to the floor, and Golden Freddy standing over him, holding my baseball bat.

"Gold!" I yelped, racing to his arms. He held me against him as I began sobbing. He gently held me and shushed me, trying to calm me down.

"It's okay. I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you. I promise." he cooed, ushering me away from the office.

We went out to my car, where Gold and I got inside, locked the doors and called the police.

* * *

A few weeks later, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was shut down due to the malfunctioning animatronics, and the attempted rape. It was hell for me the next nights after the incident. I had nightmares about Vincent raping me, only adding to my heartache and trauma. It was pretty clear at this point that I had PTSD. Killer animatronics, nearly being raped, child killers. I had the right to be scared and traumatized. My mom, dad and brother tried to come to see me, but I told them not to. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy had been by my side ever since I came home with Golden Freddy that awful night.

I had to attend a court meeting to get Fritz out of jail and Vincent convicted. Vincent was found guilty of murder and attempted rape. Fritz was released and freed. But I was still haunted by Vincent's grin to me the day he was convicted. His eyes held mischief, anger and love.

I went home that night, feeling awful. Fritz was free, Vincent was in prison. There was nothing to worry me anymore. But I couldn't shake the trauma from my mind and heart. I could only wait for the fear, sadness, heartache and trauma to go away with time.

Everyone else was asleep. It was in fact 11:37 at night in July. I was in some small black shorts and a green shirt, my blue hair tied into a bun. I went to the fridge and found Foxy's bottle of coconut vodka. This would probably help me feel better.

I took the cap off and took a gulp of the beverage, instantly feeling the warmth of the liquid soothe my heart and mind. I smiled to myself, for the first time in a while, feeling good with myself.

I took another swig and felt even better. I sat at the table, in the darkness of the kitchen and continued drinking the vodka. The more I drank, the better I felt.

I was one fourth of the way done with the bottle before I heard someone walk into the kitchen. I felt a little cocky, so I said, "Come another inch closer, and I stab you in the eye."

"Rosie, I'm sorry about everything that's happened." Golden Freddy's voice called out in the darkness.

I sighed. "It's not your fault, Gold. It's mine. If I wasn't such a stubborn dumbass, I wouldn't have nearly gotten myself raped and killed."

He groaned. "Rosie, I know you're angry. But you need to move on and stop drinking Foxy's vodka."

I scoffed. "It's helping me feel better."

I took another gulp of the liquid to prove my point.

"Rosie, I'm so tired of keeping this to myself. I really, really like you. I have ever since you freed us. Ever since you freed me." he quietly murmured, coming closer.

I put down the bottle and narrowed my eyes at his silhouette. I guess Chica and Bonnie were right.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. And it broke my heart to Vincent hurting you like that. I felt fear and anger. I went to the pizzeria that night because I had a terrible feeling that you were in trouble. And I was right. I didn't want my crush to get hurt or killed." he softly said, pulling me in for a hug.

I smiled. It was nice to have someone who cares about me like Gold does. He helped me the first time. And he helped me the second time. And for that, I would be forever grateful.

* * *

**_Well, that's the end of this story! But I have one more story in my crazy brain of mine! It will have more to do with Bonnie in FNaF 3 than Rosie. So stick around if you're interested in that one!_**


End file.
